


Spilled Ink

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is drunk and spills the secrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.

Harry was an hour late to Ron’s surprise birthday party. Ron had already arrived and everyone had already screamed “Surprise,” and Harry missed it all. Even Malfoy had made it before him.  
  
“Where have you been?” Ginny asked, cornering Harry ready to give him a yelling. Harry only got more nervous when Hermione joined them.  
  
“You know you are supposed to be his best friend, Harry. I can’t believe you’re so late!” Hermione appropriately was more livid than Ginny. “You know the first thing he asked was ‘Where’s Harry?’ Do you know how sad I was to tell him that you were late, _again_!”  
  
“And Malfoy!” Ginny added and Harry turned to look at her. “He’s been drinking since the moment he got here. He was curled up on the sofa nearly knocked out before Ron even arrived. I gave him a Sobering Up Potion and he started drinking again—rambling about how you weren’t here and it was his fault!”  
  
“I know, I’m sorry. I just—I was busy at work. I had to do this report and it took longer than—”  
  
“A report?” Hermione roared. “Harry I’m all for doing paperwork on time but tonight of all nights?” Harry didn’t think Hermione could look more disappointed.  
  
“Why is it Malfoy’s fault?” Ginny asked.  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy who was holding half a bottle of Firewhisky drinking alone. He sighed. “It’s not his fault, I—something happened at work and I couldn’t tell the Minister, and he’d written up his part—but I had to change it—”  
  
“I hope it’s nothing illegal, Harry.” Hermione’s tone was disapproving.  
  
“It wasn’t—nothing like that, I swear! We just sort of had a fight and spilled ink all over it and I had to rewrite it and I let him go because…”  
  
“Potter!” Draco came marching into the conversation and slammed into Harry.  
  
“Malfoy,” Harry said.  
  
“Did you fix up the report?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Did you tell them it was my fault?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Did you tell them you spilled ink on it because you wouldn’t clear the table before shagging me on it?”  
  
Ginny and Hermione gasped.  
  
“Merlin, Draco! I really hate it when you’re drunk!”

_The End_


	2. Endearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Harry has to sort of clean up the mess Draco created

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for** : [](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)**dracoharry100** prompt # 328: Sooner or Later

Harry knew sooner or later, his friends were going to find out. He just didn’t expect Draco to get so ridiculously drunk and spill the beans. He sighed and grabbed Draco by the waist, leaving the room. His friends of course, followed. Harry heard plenty of screaming words such as “what do you mean shagging?” And then there was Ron: “It’s a joke…it’s got to be!”

Harry sat Draco down on the bed in the guestroom. The guilty-looking eyes glanced up at Harry and he almost melted. He couldn’t stay angry with Draco. Not with a face like that.


	3. Making Draco Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Written for** : [](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/) Prompt: Better

“Why did you drink so much, Draco?” Harry asked, kneeling down to face Draco and touched his face. Draco looked guiltier than Harry had anticipated him to be.

He couldn’t really be that upset at his boyfriend. Not really. Being with Draco made everything better and now he’d gone and upset Draco.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Draco said softly.

Harry saw a tear trickle down Draco’s face and he quickly caught it with his finger. “Shh…” He tried to soothe Draco calmly. No matter what happened next, Harry knew that his priority was to make Draco happy.

Everyone else could wait.


End file.
